


Devoted

by blushedhoney



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushedhoney/pseuds/blushedhoney
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, Caspian/Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie, Caspian/Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Edmund Pevensie
Kudos: 53





	Devoted

It had been nearly two weeks since Caspian had been with either of the other kings and it was driving him crazy. Every time something may have started, some event or another would come up. He was beginning to crave the affections of Peter and Edmund, those two understood him like no other he felt. 

None of the men were entirely occupied with keeping what was between the three a secret, although they definitely preferred not to completely broadcast their business. 

Caspian felt safe walking to the high king’s room a couple of hours after dinner, knowing it was late enough for the others residing in the castle to respect his privacy. He made his way to Peter’s door and raised his hand to knock when he heard a faint sound from the other side. 

He wondered if Peter had been expecting him somehow and opened the door gently, still uncertain of what he should do. 

The sight that greeted him was somewhat of a shock, but it was most definitely a sight he welcomed. 

Edmund was kneeling between Peter’s thighs, his mouth busily working to please his older brother. Peter had his head tilted back and his hands fisted in Edmund’s dark hair. He almost immediately became hard at seeing his two lovers so passionately invested in each other and decided he had never seen anything so alluring in his life.

Peter let out a low moan, telling Edmund how good he was. Caspian leaned further into the room, causing a floorboard to creak. Peter turned quickly toward the door and his face shifted from one of pleasure to one of surprise. 

“Cas-Caspian!” Peter gasped, causing Edmund to turn his gaze over to the door. Edmund did not seem shocked and continued to focus on Peter. Peter groaned as he climaxed, one hand still firmly placed in Edmund’s hair while the other beckoned for Caspian to come in. 

Caspian stepped into the room eagerly, glad that he was welcomed in. He walked over to the bed, stripping off his outer layers while Edmund climbed into Peter’s lap. The two exchanged kisses as Peter murmured praises against Edmund’s lips. 

Peter pulled him into a kiss first, running his hand over Caspian’s back. Caspian reached out to tenderly rub Edmund’s legs, which he had placed in Caspian’s lap. Caspian was still in disbelief that the two actually shared themselves with him. 

Peter broke their kiss to press one against Edmund’s temple, Edmund resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Hi. I didn’t know if you’d come back.” Edmund said with his usual half smile, teasingly rubbing over Caspian’s still clothed erection. 

“I was wondering the same thing myself.” Said Peter, leaning in for another kiss. 

“How could I possibly give this up?” Caspian said seriously as he kissed Peter again. 

Edmund began to move himself around, kneeling in between Caspian’s legs this time. “It’s only fair.” Edmund said, winking at the two older kings. 

Peter rolled his eyes and went back to kissing Caspian. Caspian groaned as Edmund tugged off his bottoms and kissed his inner thighs before paying attention to the part that needed him the most. 

Edmund was good at what he did, his movements fluid and practiced. Peter’s mouth against Caspian’s neck made everything feel much more intense, both Pevensies knowing exactly how to earn the strongest reactions from him. 

He felt his breathing become more erratic as his release neared, unsure of whether or not he should wait. Both Peter and Edmund showed no signs of stopping what they were doing and Caspian could barely hold himself back. 

“Come on Cas, come for us.” Peter whispered, sucking a kiss at the base of his jawline. That sent Caspian over the edge, spilling down Edmund’s throat with a moan. 

The younger king gasped as Caspian came without warning, unable to stop himself from choking on it. 

The two older kings quickly paused to make sure Edmund was okay, but Peter couldn’t stop himself from laughing at Edmund’s shocked expression. 

Edmund shot a glare at Peter before standing up and facing Caspian. “Warn a guy, would you?” Edmund asked, not too upset as he made himself comfortable on top of Caspian. 

“A thousand apologies Edmund. Forgive me?” Caspian grinned, finally kissing Edmund. 

“I suppose, especially now that Peter found my misfortune funny.” Edmund said in mock seriousness. “You now have my utmost favor Caspian.” 

Caspian laughs at that and presses another kiss to the younger boy. “It is an honor.” 

“Oh come on Ed.” Peter said, kissing Edmund’s shoulder. “I cannot even begin to count the amount of times you have ridiculed me.” Peter’s words have nothing but love behind them and Edmund can’t keep up his mock anger. 

“It’s a very good thing you both are so devoted to me. Otherwise I don’t know what I would have to do to you.” Edmund replies, turning so Peter can kiss him too. 

“It’s a very good thing indeed.” Caspian says. “I would be terrified to invoke the wrath of Edmund.” 

Peter laughs and helps set Edmund onto his back. “How can I make things up to you King Edmund?” Peter asks, already anticipating what Edmund will say. 

“I suppose you already know, King Peter, King Caspian.”


End file.
